


Erase, Return, In A Digital World

by NidoranDuran



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Corruption, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sluttification, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A new release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and next level virtual reality lets people play as the fighters and feel everything they feel. As Zelda main Tyler finds out, people are mostly using this for sex, and he might not be a girl, but he's about to feel like one. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Erase, Return, In A Digital World

The release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Virtual Reality edition was something Tyler had been waiting so long for that he had all but shred up the box trying to pull out the headset and the hookup console for his switch. One of the flagship releases for Switch VR, it offered the promise of sensory stimulation, the helmet having special pads to put to his temples that would provide feedback to his brain and make him feel like he was inside of the game, able to not only interact with the game world, but have it feed back to him everything his character should have felt.

A fighting game was a pretty outrageous launch title, all things considered, but there were degrees of options that would let him turn up or down assorted sliders. Moving around in Smash Bros, he found plenty of those options. Weapon damage, attack damage and such all reducible down to a faint controller rumble style sensation, while 'player touch' as an option seemed strange enough for him to be too curious not to turn it way up. It helped, because Tyler did have a bit of an ulterior motive for diving into Smash Bros first thing.

He was a Zelda main.

Tyler couldn't pretend to a second that the idea of feeling up Princess Zelda's body in a game and finding out how much the physical responses gave his brain in turn wasn't a big part of why he made this purchase. It was such an insane idea, igniting a possibility that had to be chased as his curiosity got the better of him. 'Player touch' was the setting to crank up for it. He didn't care about feeling a Bob-omb burn him up or having a heart attack when someone grabbed a hammer. But to be able to grope Zelda's tits? He'd fucking take it.

Into a lobby he went, ready to fight someone in the game, but while he hung in the waiting room, Tyler didn't shy away from getting what he wanted. He began to grope at the curves of his new body, looking down at Princess Zelda's form in the vast expanse of emptiness that was the lobby. Just Tyler, all alone, slowly peeling up Zelda's skirt to seek out the pleasure that awaited him as he became Princess Zelda, completely unashamed now of the possibilities set before him. He wanted more, and he was ready to chase it as far as he possibly could.

It didn't last, though. Yanked into a game, Tyler was suddenly letting go of the body, Zelda's skirt dropping to the ground. The announcer's voice boomed from the sky like an angry god's, and he readied himself for a match against the Cloud standing across from him in Fountain of Dreams.

Or was it 'her' now?

Zelda prepared herself, and just as the match started, she hurled a spell across the arena. Cloud didn't hesitate, dashing forward and giving a short hop over the explosion to avoid its wrath. Zelda took a quick step back, Tyler using the control to do much of it, but the strange sensory response that came from moving around in the game world, of feet moving, proved disorienting enough to throw off the precision, leaving Zelda open and ripe for a grab from Cloud.

But not a grab like any Cloud player had ever given before. Instead of a throw, Cloud pushed Zelda to the floor, climbing on top of her. "I haven't been able to fuck a Zelda all day," he said, tearing her dress open and undoing his belt buckle. Zelda was reeling from the impact of being driven to the floor and the lack of any clear idea how to respond to being grabbed like this, which left Cloud ample free time to get his cock out and ram it right into the princess.

Zelda let out a panicked shriek as the cock slammed into her. 'What?" she asked, and every inch of the big dick sinking into Zelda's twat fed back to Tyler in the real world. Cloud readily hammered forward, thrusting deep into the needy hole he claimed. "What are you doing?" Zelda continued, even as pleasure twisted at her voice and left her a bit more helpless, the confusions rising steadily through her. "What is--"

"Oh, is this your first game? Any girl who shows up gets fucked in VR now. That's all anyone wants to do. Just take it, I'll throw sudden death if you let me cum inside you." His voice was Cloud's, keeping with Nintendo’s general lack of allowing microphones on their online games but giving the means for players to communicate through the characters they played. It was another little tick upward into utter chaos, another turn through madness that left no time to think clearly. So much happened, and Zelda had no way to deal with any of it, struggling under the brutal missionary pounding that came on rougher and greedier, every second of this twisted, forward indulgence leaving ample questions.

But the cock kept pushing. Cloud moved with dead certainty in his actions, a definite and steady desperation for the slick embrace of a real-feeling pussy. Another player also feeling all of this, which brought on even more confusion, left Zelda twisting under the panic and making noises as aimless and as lost as could be. Newfound sensations, totally unlike anything she'd ever experienced, brought on waves of crushing heat that had no time at all to register. A new body and sensations totally unlike anything ever felt before brought on so many dizzy rushes of absolute ecstasy, and the burning passions left no time for reason or clear thought, just burning panic.

Zelda clutched to Cloud for lack of nay clear idea what else to do, moans burning up brighter and messier, spilling from lips that trembled under the weirdness of this hopeless fire. This was too much, and its deepening insanities brought on waves of true passion and fire. This was too much, and Zelda's aimless attempts to express this with some degree of reason fell by the wayside, struggling to rise up to confidence and steadiness, melting away under the mess of panic and struggling to keep track of anything that followed. "F-fuck me?" Zelda asked. It was a question, driven by an underlying confusion and desperation that swept across a body unprepared to feel any of the things that took hold now. It was excessive, bizarre, and knew no end.

Cloud continued, shameless, greedy, shoving his tongue into Zelda's mouth to kiss her. "Your pussy feels so fucking good! I've always wanted to fuck Zelda." They had that in common, although the feeling of being fucked as Zelda was its own sort of joy. The compromising heats and bafflements only continued to burn, as the game reached its conclusion without a single point of damage dealt on either side, Cloud mashing away with his hips at the snug embrace of a needy twat. It was insane to believe, but about to get even crazier.

The very first female orgasm Tyler had ever experienced came by total surprise. Zelda's body heated up, rising and rising and then completely letting go, yelling a mess of fumbled words and dizzy cries all competing for space and for time as everything washed with venomous intent across her. Too much happened way too quickly, all of it underlined by hopeless panic, and as Cloud slammed down and came inside of her, the match ended, leaving no time to bask at all in the joy of post-coital release.

They were on opposite ends of the stage again. "Sudden death!" the announcer yelled from the heavens. Zelda shook, struggling to keep upright as cum oozed down her legs and a debilitating warmth demanded she stay there. But Cloud honoured his offer; he threw himself backward, jumping off of the stage and throwing sudden death, giving Zelda a victory that didn't feel earned and a rush of compromising emotions that didn't feel sane.

Tyler took the helmet off, groaning, "What the fuck?" as he snapped back into reality, the whiplash doing him no favours as he struggled to find his footing, breath tight and baffled through everything that suddenly ripped through him. His breath was tense and he could feel the warm wetness in his pants; he'd blown a load over that. "Shit. Shit that was real." He'd never known pleasure that good before, never jerked himself off to an orgasm so good he felt genuinely exhausted afterward. It was a lot, and its wildest excesses left him with a ton of questions and concerns. All concerns that suddenly felt like something he wanted more of.

It felt too good for him not to want to feel it again, to find out if VR multiplayer was really just a weird fuck frenzy. he could've picked a guy again, but... No, that female orgasm felt way too fucking good. He wanted to feel more of that, wanted to go again and find another guy to fuck him. Or 'her'. It was insane to believe, but as he tugged his pants off and kicked them to the side, he was still rock hard, the best orgasm of his life maybe just being a prelude to what was to come. The helmet came back on, and back in he went.

Princess Peach seemed like a good pick this time. Zelda main as Tyler may have been, the idea of exploring how it felt to be other girls was a special joy too. So he assumed a new mind to sink into and prepared for the madness to come.

Fittingly, the stage this time was Princess Peach's Castle, and a huge, smirking Ganondorf stood across the stage from Princess Peach, whose cheeks lit up, blushing excitement rising as the promise of something truly wicked ensued. Ganondorf threw himself forward to take charge and have his way now with Peach, running as fast as he could and driving Peach to the floor. This time, she was ready for it, accepting the hard thud and impact of what followed, the impact. Her legs spread open, but Ganondorf didn't go for that, ripping a hole into her dress over her big tits and slamming down between them. "These huge boobs deserve to be fucked!" screamed Ganondorf, voicing the fumbling delights of some immature pervert nerd who now had the chance to live his dream.

But Peach was ready for it. "Y-yes, they are! My big tits are here for your huge cock to fuck, please use my body however you want to!" Peach couldn't believe she was saying this, couldn't believe how much she was giving in now, but it happened, and the weird panic followed without sense. Firm squeezes at the plump tits fed back plenty of pleasure that helped make the moans louder and more confident, driving forward a firm and feverish sense of something totally devoid of sense. So much was happening so quickly, and all of it was a wild, steep ask for the situation, as everything Ganondorf did to Peach fed into a wild satisfaction and a delight too wild to believe.

Grunting and heaving in dominant fire atop her chest, Ganondorf took Peach's tits for a ride. "You must be such a lust to want to get fucked in the game," he groaned, greedier thrusts pushing on quicker and messier as he did his part and absolutely refused to contain himself. So much pleasure came on with wild streaks of throbbing heat, a passion and a desire that didn't feel like it knew any end. Each thrust back and forth was a lot more than Ganondorf could handle, and he ended up being a quick shot as he blew a big load all over Peach's face. There was so much cum, so much gooey, sticky delight suddenly all over her, and the taste was there. Its salty, bitter assault on her tongue was a lot to handle, but Peach remained firm through it, moaning in drunken ecstasy as Ganondorf pulled bac and rolled her around.

"Not done yet!" he yelled. "I want to break that pussy in." Equally careless roughness ripped Peach's dress to get at her exposed, plus hear, giving it a hard smack before he rammed his dick into her pussy. Each motion taken on its own was a lot, but together, it was drunken ecstasy for Peach, who howled out in bright, vigorous joy as she felt the big dick slam deep into her and abandon all sense. No reason, no control. The brutality of his thrusts was absolute and its forceful, driving her into a position so needy and vocal that she didn't know how to possibly contain all of the feelings plunging her down into oblivion.

She knew she fucking wanted more of them, though. Jerking needily back and forth, she pressed her ass back against his lap, fucking herself down onto him. 'Your cock is so big," she moaned. "You're such a stud, owning my princess pussy like this!" It was cheesy dirty talk, but delivered with utter conviction in Princess Peach's high, sweet voice. The insanity of the situation only spiraled further and further into madness, and the wild panic back and forth brought on an excess of feelings that divorced themselves fully from anything normal. Getting fucked so hard by the big dick was a treatment Peach just couldn't resist, unable to fight off what happened and how amazingly this all came on.

Even the taste of cum lingering on her tongue was a lot. It should've have tasted good, but then, the repeated strikes across her ass shouldn't have felt good. Being manhandled and treated like a slutty girl cut right through to the core of something truly beautiful, no matter how wild and depraved it was. This felt way too good to be able to make sense of, and the male player being Princess Peach only loved this more and more as it kept happening, as Ganondorf threw himself into the deep end of pounding her raw and leaving no time or thought to spare her from this mess. Ganondorf gave Peach the thorough fucking he was sure she needed, and all the while, Peach's moans filled the air with drunken delight, with a delirious haze and appreciation that could only build up messier and stronger as this all kept coming.

"You're such a slut. Such a fucking slut!" Ganondorf smacked harder across her ass, and even though he'd run down the clock a bit fucking her tits, he brought it with a speed and brutality hard enough that he not only came before the end of the round, but dragged Peach down with him, pushing her into squealing surrender and relief as she felt herself let go so completely. The pleasure swept across her thoughts, pushed her limits without a second of hesitation or sense to it, just pure need and acceptance of something that now felt absolutely. Cum flooded into her hole again, driving her over the brink of another orgasm, and there was nothing to be done but accept fucking all of it.

At sudden death, Ganondorf threw himself off the edge and gave Peach her win.

Without even thinking about it, Tyler threw himself into another match. Zero Suit Samus this time, desperate to get fucked again, and to try and make it last, he sought a ten minute match instead. An opponent was found immediately: Incineroar this time, as the huge cat Pokemon rushed across the stage, clearing all the space between the two of them with only one goal in mind. He grabbed hold of Samus and forced her down to her knees, where a big, meaty, barbed cat dick awaited her. This was it. Every titfuck and turn in a vagina that the player didn't have had been easy to justify: Tyler didn't have tits, didn't have a vagina. Those fucks were completely within the realm of insanity and fantasy. If Samus sucked this dick, there was no turning back, no pretending. This was going to be real. All of it.

Grabbing hold of Incineroar hips, Samus threw herself right down his big cat dick and sucked him right into her throat.

The feeling of a big dick straining against her gullet was a lot of sensation to take on all at once. The panic and the flare of heat came on quickly, overwhelming pulses of sensation that couldn't be ignored, but it felt too good to want to resist. Moaning around the beefy prick, she forced herself down, taking him without a shred of hesitation or control. Gagging on the cock was inevitable, and blatant inexperience marred the push, but it didn't matter; Samus pushed faster, stubbornly fucking her throat on Incineroar cock and refusing to regard this with any seriousness or control. The time to act like this was in any way sane was long gone, and in its place, hopeless surrender. Fever. Greed. Sloppy throatfucking and the chaos of pure desire.

Drool dripped down Samus's chin as the point of no return flew right on by. Moaning around the cock with sloppy panic, she rubbed her body all over, groping herself through the delirium and the delight of struggling her way down the huge cock. Her watering eyes looked up at Incineroar as she went, the blatant surrender and hopeless, self-inflicted mistreatment showing off something truly reckless, but all it drew was vocal approval from him. Incineroar happily let her go all the way on him, snarling in lieu of saying anything. Whatever the player was saying came across in the form of noises instead of words, but certainly with some sort of grammatic parsing. Samus didn't try to understand it, she just sucked harder.

Nothing about this was sane. Nothing about it should have been; Samus didn't want sanity, she wanted to gobble Incineroar fat cock all the way down and choke on it. To hold back now was cowardice, as an all-in plunge into slutty fever pushed on rougher and hotter, providing her with the angle of surrender and aggression too messy to know how to help. She was happy to make this work, happy to indulge in harder and messier pleasures without a shred of restraint. The deepest, most raw excesses of what she did were only getting better, getting stronger with each push. She wanted this, and the way she rubbed all over her body helped light a fire in her that would make this even more satisfying soon.

Incineroar let out a powerful noise of raw delight as he pushed one step further over the edge. When he came, it was hard, it was messy, and it was right down Samus's throat. He drew back, hosing down her face with even more, painting her with more thick, messy sed. The taste of cum oncer more proved its own bizarre kind of joy, struggling to make sense of this as she stared up at him. That was it. She sucked his cock. There was no going back now.

As if keying in to just how big a move that was, as Incineroar lifted Samus up and ripped a hole into her outfit, he tore one over her finely sculpted ass instead, ramming his cock right up her backdoor as he hooked his arms under her legs. He went for a full nelson anal pounding, Samus's ass stuffed full of dick and rammed into with absolutely no mercy or restraint for what followed, slamming wildly and brutally up into her hole. More grunts followed, Incineroar remaining harsh and forward in what he did to her, knowing he could break down her thoughts and completely compromise her if he kept this going.

"Fuck my ass!" Samus screamed, eyes rolling back as she let this happen, no matter how raw and strange it was. There was no time to fight this off, no time to act like she was better than she was. Sluttiness burned through her thoughts as she jerked wildly back and forth to seek out as much of this wild pounding as she could get, fucked into creamy submission by a huge cat dick, the bars feeling rough as could be up her incredibly tight ass as he split her open. It was roughness on a level beyond sense, but all she could do was keep chasing it, keep throwing herself into something utterly devoid of reason. To embrace this pleasure was to give up everything to satisfaction, and she knew it was too good to resist, knew that she got everything she wanted right her without even a second’s consideration for anything else. The wildest excesses pushed her to give in more, to keep throwing herself into the deep end.

Nothing could have felt better. That didn't seem to be possible now, as all these dizzy sensations crushed her tighter, imposed their wickedness and pushed her to learn the hard way that she was powerless against this. It was too much, and every strange flare of desire inside of her screamed out for more of this. She took his thrusts on as best she could, but the babbling desperation with which she whined, "I love your cock," and, "I'm such a slut," betrayed a level of cock-drunk fever so aimless that she didn't have a prayer of keeping her head on straight. There was so much that happened so quickly that Samus just didn't have the focus or good sense to comprehend any of it, and within that bafflement lay the beautiful danger of losing all control. The thrill of giving in.

An orgasm ripped with brutal fire up through her, and Samus welcomed it, screaming out in hopeless, heaving joy back and forth to take on the thrill and the satisfaction of being in such a helplessly slutty situation. Incineroar slammed her down onto his ass, keeping her locked in the full nelson hold while he flooded her with cum. The power of an anal orgasm was truly beautiful, truly overbearing, but Incineroar was happy to stop bothering with her, dropping Samus immediately, and only the end of the round and a jerk back to the starting platform saved her.

Incineroar threw the match.

Throwing his helmet off, Tyler slumped back in breathless panic and mind blown surrender. "Holy shit," he groaned, his legs openly trembling now as he stared down at his soaked boxers, his cock twitching in overstimulation desperation. He felt incredible, his whole body warm and delight, the lingering 'echo' of the taste of semen on his tongue. He'd done it. Sucked a dick. Got fucked in the ass. Sure, he did it as Samus, but he'd done all of it, played a girl and partook in slutty things that couldn't be excused away now. It felt good.

It felt better than real sex, in fact. Insane as that was to consider, the exhausting, draining orgasms that kept hitting Tyler felt so much more powerful than anything that he felt having real sex, let alone masturbating. His body buzzed all over with a pleasure-drunk delight that evoked powerful, almost hopelessly addicted need for more. "There's nothing wrong with being a slutty girl in a video game," he told himself, leaning his head back against the bed, lips trembling as he tried to make sense of everything he felt. This was a lot, but he was certain about it. Wrong or not, he wanted to go again.

But as he looked at his screen, he saw notifications. Friend requests from the three players who had fucked him, likely sent immediately after the matches. They wanted go to go again, surely. Wanted to invite him in for friend games to keep fucking him, having no idea he was a guy. A Twilight Princess Zelda icon and a username of "Hylian Legend" didn't really indicate that he was a dude at all. It was all perfectly laid out, unintentionally, to give him this opportunity.

Okay, so playing as a girl and slutting it up in a video game wasn't wrong, but... Was it wrong to lead a bunch of guys on?

If it was, then it was time to be wrong.

Tyler accepted all of their friend requests in an instant and set up a lobby for all of them, inviting the three of them with a simple message. "Gangbang me." They flooded in immediately to a private lobby with the time limit removed and a rule set to swap characters at will, greeted with 'Hylian Legend' waiting for them as Palutena.

It was time to own the lie. Palutena didn't shy away from fondling her body, tugging at her clothes and feeling up her plump tits as she looked at the three of them entering the stage. Donkey Kong, Bowser, and King K. Rool. They picked the three biggest, beefiest, most monstrous guys in Smash Bros so that they could put her through the wringer as thoroughly as possible, and it was within the wicked promise and depravity therein that the stage was set. "You big boys can come fuck me all you want. I'll be your whore all day long if you want me, but you need to be good and share."

The three players were dead certain that this was some ultra slutty girl. There wasn't much way it could be anyone else; the willingness and the invitation had them tricked, had them ready to buy the lie. Who else was going to want this? But the morally compromised guy on the other end was ready to be treated like the hyperslutty girl they believed he was, ready to let them use this digital body for their own pleasures however the fuck they wanted.

Almost immediately, Palutena was down on her knees, three huge pricks shoving into her face and crowding around her for attention, and it was time to push the lie. She shoved forward, taking DK's cock into her mouth first as she grasped K. Rool's and Bowser's, jerking them both off while her head rocked greedily along the monkey dick in the middle. Palutena had no idea which player was which, and she simply didn't care; to them, she was just a set of holes, and to her, they were some huge cocks to get fucked by. Sloppily paying praise to the cock and revealing how ready she was to get slutty, Palutena knew there was nothing she could do but let it all fucking go.

Ready motions indulged in something shameless and forward, as she swapped around to K. Rool's cock next, sucking it down and bringing her hand to find DK's dick instead. Palutena was going off of instinct and what she'd seen in porn before to satisfy them, sucking the cocks greedily down without a shred of control, moving just as ready to fellate Bowser the same way. Everyone had to get theirs, and she wanted to give them the most for their time, stroking and sucking through this to the best of her abilities.

But her abilities weren't 'good enough'. Not for how high strung and demanding they were, as they took charge and interrupted this treatment to go for something much more aggressive. They grabbed hold of her head and swatted her hands away. Donkey Kong's cock plunged down her throat as the other two slapped their dicks across her face, rubbing up on her and debasing her with even greater fever, mistreating her for their own wicked aims, and there wasn't a damn thing that Palutena could do but take it, gagging her way through a sudden throatfucking and a power too senseless to deal with. She was stuck here, dizzily struggling to deal with something that felt too mad to deal with, and the deepest, harshest treatment was something truly brutal, bringing harshness and panic that left her aimless and desperate.

This felt even better, though. They took turns fucking her mouth and cockslapping her, calling her a filthy bitch while they used her for their own vulgar purposes. The smack of cocks down across her face and the joy of having her gullet stretched and pounded left her aimless, dizzily taking on pleasures too wild to believe, and she welcomed all of it. The brutality and the mistreatment only made her feel better, and she was happy to learn her way through the wicked heat of being treated like a whore, capped off with the eruption of three huge loads all over her face and into her mouth. The taste of cum had finally 'hit' for Tyler, and Palutena swallowed all of it down like a good slut did, happy to guzzle every drop of it right down.

K. Rool wasted no time in dragging Palutena away from the others, ripping her dress off of her and pinning her to the ground. Palutena went down, getting mounted and mating pressed by the oversized lizard king, her screams of pleasure rising up bright. "You can break me in half with your cock if you want to. I don't care how deep you go into my slutty cunt, I just want more of it!" Commitment to the raw wrongness and fire of letting herself go was all that Palutena wanted now. Dirty talk and conviction was the obvious key to making this work, to giving up what she wanted most and embracing the raw delight of letting it all fucking go. She was certain now, prepared to fight through the desperation and the wrongness with single-minded fever and something too mad to resist.

"You're such a whore," K. Rool snarled, drilling down with determined fired into Palutena's twat, his efforts rewarded with the cries of mad passion from the goddess he laid waste to. His thrusts were reckless and only getting more confident with each roll of his hips providing, Palutena with the pleasures and frustrations much too mad to even pretend she was capable of facing. This was all just too much, its wildest wrongness pushing the limits of sense for something too messy and too wild to believe. Palutena welcomed the brutal speed of getting her brains fucked out, of giving in to the utter chaos without a shred of normalcy or reason. It was so much, and she didn't care about anything now that wasn't the thorough surrender to ecstasy, the idea of giving up and losing all sense. This was too much, and she felt overjoyed to keep exploring it, moaning louder, dizzier, accepting that she was lost to pleasures now far beyond anything she could process.

Bowser and Donkey Kong beat their cocks while they watched her get mating pressed, standing over her and casting steep shadows as she got used too wildly to control, and she stared at their juicy pricks with a hopeless, inspired desire to keep giving in, learning her way into the deep end with something absolutely joyful, so brilliant and so messy that she didn't care about keeping her head on straight anymore, she just kept giving in. Her embrace of senseless fire grew out of control, and she welcomed it, moaning messier and greedier under the heat and the fascination that took her by storm.

Never before had Tyler had an appreciation for cocks, but even staring at the juicy cocks getting jerked off up over Palutena, promising to ram into her holes, providing a maddeningly arousing sight. Moaning harder with, "Your cocks are huge, and I can't want to feel them ruin my insides," she approached the mad plunge of a wild orgasm. Cumming hard undervaluing, her legs wrapped around K. Rool's waist, and she found herself hopelessly aflame with desire, giving in to the excitement and the hunger of another step of surrender. She lost herself, thrashing under the wild joy of giving in and knowing she was right where she needed to be as K. Rool flooded her with cum and used her right up.

As she lay on her back, Palutena received another treat; the other two stood over her, jerking off and firing their loads across her body, hitting her with a bit more cum. "Fuck, you boys are so good to me," she moaned, fingers rubbing the mess into her skin as she stared up at them, knowing she was spoiled and that this body felt more amazing than the 'real' body did, but curiosity crept over Tyler again, desiring to feel how another body might take to getting ruined like this.

The settings allowed Tyler to switch out to another character at the expense of all accumulated score, but nobody was scoring in the way the game meant for them to, so there was nothing wrong with swapping out. Palutena vanished, and in a few seconds, Corrin was there to take her place, another princess who looked at the monstrous studs who had become her paramours. "Come fuck me some more," she moaned.

Getting bent forward at a sharp ninety degree angle, Corrin got K. Rool's cock up her ass and Bowser's huge prick shoved down her throat, both of the dicks filling her up and giving a fist-time double penetration experience that would never be forgotten. Corrin's eyes rolled back as she took on tis mistreatment, moaning in vocal delight and letting them have their ways with her in the most thorough and most reckless pace they could muster. All according top plan, all just as desired, and all Corrin had to do was let it happen to her, let all sense bleed away ion the name of complete surrender and submission to cock.

Hands tugged her arms back, K. Rool getting rougher with her for leverage. Corrin let it happen, not that she could have done a damn thing to stop this, jerking wildly back and forth in molten appreciation for the terms of this brutality. Having her ass split open by a huge cock and brutalized was already a lot to take, but there was even more trouble to contend with as she got choked out by the dick down her throat. So much was happening so much quicker than she had the presence of mind to grasp, moaning her way through the sloppy panic of getting used raw and driven to the edge. Past it, too; this was insanity, and she was unable to deal with just how mad these sensations had become, a dearth spiral of reason that left her with so many more questions than she could answer.

Drool ripped down her chin as she got throatfucked by Bowser. He used her mouth like it was nay other hole, disregarding safety or sanity for something so mad and so fierce that there didn't feel like a shred of hope in dealing with any of this. It just kept happening, kept burning her up with the wild panic and surrender of getting treated to this hopeless heat, this wrongness. It kept wearing down her thoughts and pushing her into a drastic state of molten panic so steep that nothing was left but utter surrender. She sputtered and struggled, but as Bowser's balls smacked against her chin, there was simply no possible way she could handle all of this or deal with its wild, feverish crash.

So she came instead while getting used as a cocksleeve for lizards. She struggled under the heat of another raw anal orgasm, but this time, with cum erupting into her mouth and all over her face, Corrin got even more, guzzling down Bowser's cum while she felt K. Rool flood her bowels. She was overjoyed, a ragged mess drunkenly seeking more, fumbling through pleasure with the dead certainty that the only thing that could make this better was to keep fucking chasing the mess. "Fuck me again," She whined, dizzily swaying around, and before she could keep track of it, Donkey Kong swooped back into the scene.

He lifted her up, and just like Incineroar had, slammed her down onto his cock full nelson style, but rather than take K. Rool's sloppy seconds, claimed her pussy. Corrin let out dizzy swells of ecstasy as she took the treatment, jolted to life and struggling now to handle just how needily she burned for this. It was excessive in all of the best ways, moans chaotic and drunk as she swayed about, taking on the raw fever and brutality of getting pushed over the line. she came hard, eyes rolling back into her head as everything drove her over the deep end, her limits pushed so intensely that she couldn't make sense of any of it. She moaned for him, desperate for this as he started to fuck her raw.

"My body is just a set of holes for cocks to use. I'm a slutty ona hole nerd here for your huge cocks! Please use me however you want. I'm never playing real Smash Bros again, I just want to be a whore!" She was desperate, needy, jerking back and forth while Donkey Kong used her with careless fever, and she was happy to explore it, happy to keep getting used by something that felt like so perfectly wrong. This didn't need to be right, it just needed to feel good, and a huge gorilla prick stretching out Corrin's tight cunt brought that on perfectly, evoking rushes of passion that brought almost violent certainty with it.

Donkey Kong grunted and groaned his way through this. "You're the horniest slut I've found online all day," he said, and his mistreatment of the snug hole only worsened, continuing with brutal panic and a desire to see Corrin give up totally. The struggles and surrenders only worsened as this escalated further out of control, a desire to keep everything moving plunging Corrin into another fit of ecstasy. The full nelson hold kept her from doing much in this position, kept her from acting on this, left only able to express desperation and panic as she came apart at the seams, but even that was its own sort of joy, wasn't it?

Another orgasm wracked Corrins' body. It remained desperate and powerful, bringing so many thoughts and flares with it that couldn't be dealt with. This was incredible, and Corrin welcomed the flood of cum into her pussy, screaming out in wild surrender as another sweep of ecstasy tore through her, and she was happy to give up to this all, losing herself fully while craving the chance to explore even deeper.

Corrin left, and Bayonetta arrived, immediately tackled to the floor and mounted. With control over her 'clothes', getting naked was easy, exposing every inch of her luscious, sleek body to the depraved monster players who wanted her. Donkey Kong went for her chest while Bowser sought out her pussy, slamming into it and recklessly claiming her without a care. It was another rush of pleasure, another spike of all the excitements she needed, and Bayonetta didn't hold back the pleasures and of giving up to it so immediately. There was no sense here, no restraint. Just utter passion, just desire. It burned a hole through her as she let it happen.

Rough pinches at her nipples and tugs of her tits along the cock thrusting greedily into her cleavage made this all the more overbearing, but Bayonetta was happily there to take it, to keep dizzily, drunkenly moaning through the punishment. "These tits were made to be punished, abuse them all you want," she whined, amid the wild slams into her twat of beefy lizard dick. There was so much happening, and the cognitive dissonance of speaking with a voice so drastically not Tyler's own, but also different from each past voice spoken with, melted away as only pleasure remained to wear down dizzy thoughts. Nothing was sane was left here, nothing normal could remain. That was what made it so fucking exciting.

Back in the real world, Tyler's hips jerked into the air in natural surrender, hands totally off his desperate cock as he savoured the thrills of being used as a fucktoy for these hung monsters, treated to all the pleasures of Bayonetta's body, to sex better than his body had ever experienced before. He kept cumming when the girls did, kept falling deeper into the exhausting, almost corruptive embrace of feeling like a needy whore. Being a girl felt way too good to want to pull back from, his thoughts and his morals in a nosedive now as he embraced it all thoroughly.

In the game world, Bayonetta expressed it with pleas of, "Cum in me! Cum all over me. I want to find out if your balls can ever be empty, and I want to drain them with these bodies. I'll be your fuckdoll to let you pound the whole female cast of this game. I'll give you whatever you want, as long as you give me your cum!" Hopeless, drunk, eyes rolling into the back of her head, Bayonetta came hard, the searing joy and relief pushing her limits again as she let herself go. The passion was out of this world, driving her over the edge and pushing her limits beyond reason for the joy of letting go. A titfuck and a pussy pounding gave her the orgasm she needed, and Bayonetta all too eagerly reveled in giving up deeper. Nothing about this had to make sense, it just had to be.

Wii Fit Trainer came in next, and K. Rool grabbed her, tugging her upside-down for a pile driver fuck, her legs up in the air while he pushed his way down into her. Wii Fit Trainer didn't have any way to speak, hands flailing around in desperate attempts to express something that could register as normal, but it failed miserably, stumbling off into a million directions as she tried to. Moans didn't even come as she gave in to this, as she did what she could to embrace the passion and accept that nothing could have made her feel better.

Fortunately, Bowser came in to mount her face and take care of that problem, stuffing her throat full of cock. Wii Fit Trainer didn't even gag. The dicks forced their way deep into her ass and her pussy in equal time, brutalizing her with something so reckless and so forward that she didn't have a prayer of keeping her head on straight as she took it all. She did her best to handle the mistreatment, did her best to hold strong while getting used like a plaything, and she felt like she couldn't get enough, craving more, desperate to keep stumbling her way through brutality and desire. They could use her all they wanted, and in this form, she wouldn't even be able to thank them for it.

Thanks wasn't what they wanted, though. "I hope you're hot in person. I bet you are. You must be a slutty bitch who sucks dick all the time and can't keep guys off you if you're this good!" Bowser roared his way through the dirty talk with maniacal, villainous fever, just due to how his voice sounded, and the sick joke only grew more hilarious to Tyler. This was madness, but a clueless madness that continued to perfectly express the wild satisfaction and eager delight of crashing into this. It was madness to consider, but it kept coming on stronger, feeling better and hotter with each slam of the cocks into her at either end, using her throat and her pussy for their senseless aims.

Once more stuffed with lizard dick and flooded with it, the inevitability of a powerful orgasm was something that Wii Fit Trainer just had to welcome. They filled her up, used her, degraded her, and she took it. All of it. She handled it with a smile, took the flood of cum into her mouth, took the eruption of spunk down into her womb as an orgasm went off like fireworks inside of her body. The orgasm Wii Fit Trainer felt rip through her this time was even more overbearing than the others, a tantric rush of mind-breaking fever to keep the sluttification plunge strong. Senseless joy and satisfaction was inevitable in this state.

Switching out again, Byleth entered the arrangement, dropping to her knees, throwing her breastplate apart. "My mouth. My tits." That was all that needed to be said, and in a flash, the men were eagerly upon her, Donkey Kong tugging her head to the side and slamming down her throat, while Bowser claimed her tits, thrusting into them with a cock freshly slick from the facefuck. There was nothing even faintly resembling sane here, just greed. Just forward pressure and the wild satisfaction of a victory lap beyond reason. Byleth took it happily, gagging down and being much, much louder this time than Wii Fit Trainer could be, an appreciated rush of emotions pushing on stronger as she gave her everything up to this. It was excessive in all of the best ways, a plunge down deep into fire that felt like it couldn't be helped. Each back and forth motion of her head expressed something truly repentless.

The brutality only grew, feverish swells of expectation and fire to keep pushing her limits, and Byleth relished in all of it, savoured the messy brutality and fever of getting used. She took it all down, head bobbing along Donkey Kong's cock, meeting his roughness and matching the speed as she scrambled to give him everything she could. It was too much, too twisted. Too perfectly. She held onto her tits, let Bowser use them harder while she rubbed and tugged and pinched at her nipples, giving herself a bit of rough play to keep her giving in, keep pushing the limits of sense. This was too much, and she was lost to the heat, dizzily succumbing harder and deeper to pleasures and passion she knew now to be completely overbearing. There wasn't a damn thing she could do to try and contain this all. It felt too good. Too drastic. It was perfection.

This body was perfect for this, a pair of plump tits prime for mistreating and using, and all that she had to do was accept it, throwing herself into something truly mad. There was no sense here, nothing but surrender to be enjoyed as each step down demanded more, demanded indulgence. She kept pushing, slobbering and drooling on one dick while getting titfucked by another, eyes looking over to K. Rool and admiring the delight and wickedness of seeing him wait, cock in hand, ready to jump back in. There was no end to this insanity, no reason to stop the chaos and rest under this all. There was so much happening, and all of it was totally divorced now from sense. That was how things felt best.

The flood of cum into her mouth and all over her tits was becoming a familiar sensation, a joy beyond sense for a body ready to completely fucking give in. Losing sense was utterly joyful, even if there weren't any immediate orgasms to indulge in, taking the mess down and drinking the load. There was no sense here. No reason. It was amazing! She needed more of it, needed to keep plunging into the mad downward spiral threatening to consume her.

Inkling Girl was the next one up, and the boys immediately jumped her. All of them at once, three cocks ganging up on the smallest of the bodies yet, dragging her into a mess of beefy bodies and thick cocks that all rammed into her holes at once. Inkling didn't have an inkling of which cocks was which, her head immediately spinning under the confusion and the weirdness of getting struck by something truly mad, the chaos so frenzied and so hot that she didn't have a way to handle any of it, struggling now to make sense of things that came on like fire. Ganged up by them all at once and stretched out by the huge cocks, Inkling was, in a perverse way, right where she wanted to be.

Wild groans and fierce, white hot grunts signaled the wild surrender and crushing, forward fever of the brutal thrusts pushing her limits. They didn't stop fucking, didn't stop cramming her into submission and mistreating her with their huge dicks. They called her a whole, called her a bitch. She was a slut to them. A cum dumpster. Each word fired off small rushes of pleasure, almost mini-climaxes of a mind and body so abused and so dizzy that only desire remained. Each drunken heave back and forth kept the pressure hot, but her motions didn't help her get fucked harder; nothing could have with the speed they moved at and the ways they kept jerking about. There was something beautiful here, and she needed all of it.

The fact she was getting fucked into a state so aimless that she no longer understood reason. She just threw herself into this, let her desire come across and accept these pleasures upon herself. This was so raw, so wrong, so utterly intoxicating, an expression of how far only a few hours of play had pulled Tyler, but it was too good. The huge cocks stretched out every hole, wrecked the small Inkling body, and brought on new forms of satisfaction. The orgasm that followed was mind-blowing, perhaps intense and brutal enough to break down whatever shreds of thought were liftin Tyler's mind, while also eradicating sense within Inkling.

The cocks erupted with wild fever, slams deep into her body stuffing her to the brim with cock before pumping her full of cum. It was too much in too many ways, its worst excesses bringing wild swells of dizzy hunger and a delight beyond sense. She came again, multiple orgasms wracking a body driven to the brink by sensation overload. It was incredible, the pleasures setting her alight before they pulled out of her, left Inkling on the ground twitching and oozing with cum, staring up at them while she struggled to comprehend what had happened to her body and how much more sensation she could handle.

In a few seconds, Inkling was gone, and Lucina was ready to play.  
*******************************  
Tyler couldn't see straight when he pulled the helmet off, let alone think straight. His cock was sore from firing off too many loads, his head spinning as he almost fell onto his side from it all. Cum was everywhere, his boxers drenched and a small puddle around him. he didn't know he had that much cum in him, but he did, and all of it had been spent, left in a sticky and indecent expression of his complete fucking breakdown. he was worn down well past the point of sense, and slumped cross-eyed down onto his bed as he lay there ragged, helpless.

Playing the slutty girl had been the most intoxicating experience of his life. Tyler wasn't sure what to make of it or what to think about how felt, what this meant for him. The best orgasms of his life coming in a girl's body, his willingness to worship dick and beg to get fucked, calling 'himself' or herself or whoever the fuck's self a slut through all of it. Nothing made sense, but it was incredible. Tyler felt like sleep was the only reasonable follow-up, but one lingering thought remained. Maybe for tomorrow.

What would an eight player Smash feel like?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
